


Dusthaven

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Quests, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I’m looking for a gal named Aurora. Heard she’s got a room here in town.”





	Dusthaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Mulan - Western AU.

As Mulan’s boots crunch against the gravel, the cowhands settled outside Granny’s Saloon look up at her, their hats tipping in acknowledgment of a stranger in town.

“Howdy, folks,” Mulan says, the local dialect clumsy on her tongue. “I’m looking for a gal named Aurora. Heard she’s got a room here in town.”

The men are silent, but a woman drawing water from the cistern clears her throat. “Down three houses is Mal’s Place. Aurora’s boarding up on the top floor.”

“Best you be getting inside, Ruby,” one of the cowhands says. He’s a small man with a greying beard. “And as for you, stranger—if someone is going to rescue Miss Aurora from that tower up there, it might as well be you.”

Mulan nods in thanks, spurs jangling as she walks Khan down the dusty street. She still a stranger in a strange land, so it’s no use telling the locals that her life’s goal is saving her Aurora from that dragon Maleficent and taking her back home. She’s been to jungles and deserts, bustling cities and chilly plains, but she’s finally found Aurora in this little backwater boom-town with the broken clocktower.

She pauses at the front door of a garish purple clapboard, the sign reading _Mal’s Place_ in curling dark ink. Removing her hat, she raises her fist to knock, knowing her journey is ending.

_And in such a place_ , she thinks. _Who could’ve even dreamed to put my princess in a sad town like this?_


End file.
